Two Hearts
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Japan gives really good advice. Gertalia. Shonen ai. Kind of fluffy but it's deep. Rated T just to be safe.


Title: Two hearts

Rating: T

Summary: Japan gives really good advice. Warning it's kinda deep.

Pairings: Gertalia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis power/world series in any way.

***Hetalia***

When Japan had asked Italy why he was crying, he wasn't expecting anything serious in reply. No, not from the normally very care-free Italian that always kept the former Axis in such high spirits, so when he did receive a serious reply, he was momentarily thrown off. Italy loved Germany, but that much was obvious. What wasn't so obvious was that Feliciano was crying over the fact that he couldn't tell the other.

Not sure what to do, Japan crouched down in front of the other and placed a reassuring hand on his head like his own older brother had done countless times before. It was then he knew what to say, sitting on his knees and returning his hands to his lap before speaking.

"You're dilemma reminds of an old saying I once heard, I believe China had been the first to tell it to me."

Japan paused as though in thought, really just making sure he had the younger nation's undivided attention. Italy's wide golden eyes rested on him and the Asian nation took that as his cue to continue.

"Hai, I remember, it was China who had told it to me first. I will never forget that day. I was upset that day for a reason very similar to yours and crying much like you were, or rather still are. Then Yao came over and listened to me, waiting very patiently for me to calm before looking me in the eyes and asking me 'Kiku, have you ever noticed that we are born with two eyes, two ears, two hands, and two feet. It makes me wonder why then we are only born with one heart.' Italy do you know why that is?"

Italy shook his head and Japan smiled and continued, closing his chocolate colored eyes for a moment before seeming to focus on the space between them rather than who he was speaking to.

"I didn't either. After I had told him that, he smiled at me, rested his hand over his own heart and told me 'It is because our second heart resides in someone else, waiting to be found.' At first I didn't understand, and truth be told I probably still don't since I haven't found someone like that. But you have, and that is a bond that never fades. Your second heart is waiting for you Italy-kun, don't keep Germany waiting for his."

Italy nodded and ran off, leaving Japan alone save for the presence behind him. Someone he knew very well.

"So you really did learn something from me, aru." the voice behind him said gently.

Japan smiled but did not look back. He did not have to, he could hear the soft smile in his elder brother's voice. No, instead he smiled and kept his eyes forward in the direction Italy had run off in as China moved to stand by his side.

"What can I say, words of wisdom are best when shared with those who need them."

"Another phrase you learned from me, aru."

Both smiled at that before Japan gave his reply.

"Hai. You are indeed the wisest man I know."

China smiled and placed a hand on his younger's brother's head affectionately as the breeze gently tossed their dark hair.

***Hetalia***

"Veh~ Germany, can I talk to you?" Italy called, his face more serious than it had ever been since the blonde first met him.

Caught off guard by the usually very peppy brunette's sudden change in demeanor, Germany looked over immediately, giving the other his undivided attention. Pulling more courage than the little Italian knew he had, he pulled the other into a hug before standing on his toes and connecting their lips.

It didn't matter that he knew Germany was thoroughly alarmed or that they were in public. At that moment nothing seemed to matter to him except for this feeling... this moment. His heart was beating fast, so was Germany's. Two hearts beating fast, finally finding the half that made them whole.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: O.O Anyone else not expecting this from me? Wow... I didn't know I could write like that, especially giving that I didn't really like Gertalia when I wrote this. Please leave me a comment and let me know how you like it. Also please be patient with me, I'm working on posting an Austria Hungary fic for you guys soon but I have really bad writer's block right now so it might be slow in coming. Again, I hope you enjoyed and I hope this format is more to your liking. 


End file.
